The wireless emergency alert (WEA) network architecture is designed and implemented to support emergency messages of limited length (e.g., up to 82 octets (single page)) on 2G GSM, 3G UMTS, and long term evolution (LTE) radio network environments. The current network architecture was designed with a traffic model assumption of four alerts/minute. The current wireless emergency alert network architecture therefore is not capable of handling emergency broadcast messages of larger sizes with content that requires higher throughput rates.